The Wedding
by MyHeartofFandoms
Summary: The Stark-Rogers Wedding ONE-SHOT I do not own any of these characters, these are merely my ideas


**A/N: Hello, all! This is my first fanfic, so reviews are much appreciated! Just general Stony fluff because fanart gave me inspiration. **

**Title: The Wedding**

**Pairing(s): Steve RogersxTony Stark, slight Natasha RomanovaxClint Barton**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 881**

Tony was exceptionally pleased with the way the Stark-Rogers marital ceremony had occurred. There was nothing out of place or unplanned for, and even nature seemed to be on their side when the beautiful colors of the sunset emerged in time to be a backdrop for their first kiss as a married couple. When they had turned to jog down the aisle, hand-in-hand, they had been greeted with seventy-eight wide smiles and much applause. The thought made Tony ecstatic, and their wedding celebration wasn't even over!

Steve was standing in front of the mirror in their dressing room, straightening his olive uniform for what seemed like the millionth time to Tony. "Steve, you look fine," he said softly, going to block Steve's gaze from the mirror and taking his husband's hands in his own. "You look better than fine, actually," Tony corrected himself as he took Steve's appearance in greedily. It wasn't fair that so many at their wedding had been able to see him like this and even more in the war long ago. The way the uniform fit his body couldn't have been how he looked on the battlefield; it would have been a distraction to all other soldiers. Steve chuckled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to Tony's forehead, which interrupted the brunette's thoughts. "Thanks, love," he murmured softly, and Tony grinned.

"You're welcome, Mr. Stark-Rogers," he chuckled, loving the sound of Steve's new name. Steve smiled as well as Natasha came in to tell them that their guests were waiting. Steve and Tony grinned to each other and held hands, trailing behind Natasha as she lead them to their reception hall.

The room was decorated elegantly, and no one had failed to match the formal attire of the wedding. Everything was picture perfect as the newlyweds emerged from their hideaway. Natasha smiled at them and went to settle in her husband's arms; no one had been surprised when Clint declared his love for the Black Widow. The Stark-Rogers' grinned at their guests and took their seats at a small table in the back of the room, and Steve blushed faintly when he realized they were positioned so everyone could see them. "Couldn't we have put our table in a tiny corner?" the blonde asked his husband, taking his seat and staring intently at his napkin. Tony rolled his eyes.

"What would the fun in that be?" he replied to his soldier, squeezing the larger hand intertwined with his. "Everyone's supposed to see us, Steve."

No sooner had the couple taken their seats and finished their whispered conversation then someone started clanking a piece of silverware against their glass, and Tony looked around in confusion as the sound overwhelmed the room. "You haven't been to very many weddings, have you?" Steve laughed, and Tony shook his head, just before the blonde captured his husband's lips with his own. "Whenever they start doing that, they want us to kiss," he explained with a smile, and Tony exhaled in exasperation.

"They do that as if they haven't complained about it before," the brunette muttered, and Steve rolled his eyes, kissing Tony again to the cheers of their guests.

"Well, today's different. We're officially the Stark-Roger family, and they want to celebrate with us." Tony huffed again, and it was Steve's turn to roll his eyes.

After a while, their food was served, and the festivities were just starting to begin. Steve squeezed Tony's hand anxiously as the DJ called the couple up for their first dance. Steve hadn't been sure about even doing the dance because apparently it was too traditional for their wedding, but Tony had convinced him. Even though it made his husband happy, the ex-soldier was still anxious, it seemed, and Tony kissed his wedding ring as the made their way to the dance floor. "When You Say You Love Me" by Josh Groban started to fill the room, and Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, pulling him close as they swayed together. "You're perfect," Steve whispered, kissing the shell of his husband's ear as he settled his hands on Tony's hips. The glasses clanked again and Tony leaned up to kiss the blonde.

After they had escaped the dance floor (Steve was surprisingly hesitant), they were surrounded by people pushing them towards the cake. It wasn't a typical wedding cake; one tier was blue, and the one on top of it red, and gold flowers were clustered all around. They had wanted some representation of their livelihood, after all. As their guests surrounded them, Tony held the knife, and Steve wrapped his arms tightly around his lover's waist. "Ready when you are," he whispered, pressing his lips to the brunette's cheek. They took turns serving the cake to each other as all couples did, and Steve was relatively calm. Tony, however, pressed the piece of cake to Steve's lips quickly, smearing the icing all over his mouth and nose. His 'prank' backfired when Steve pulled him into a deep kiss.

Finally, the night was winding down, and their guests were saying their farewells to the couple. The newlyweds had experienced the most perfect night, and it would only get better from there.


End file.
